


When Destiny Calls

by Jlyssa192



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dark Zuko (Avatar), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlyssa192/pseuds/Jlyssa192
Summary: Zuko comes across the Avatar's Waterbender bathing one night—an encounter that will, for better or worse, turn the tide of the Hundred Year War.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Katara sighed appreciatively, closing her eyes as she felt the grime of the day wash away, reveling in her element. Sure, she liked to travel with the boys—and Toph, a tomboy in her own right—but that didn't mean she liked to smell like them. As she bathed in the quiet lake, the moon hanging full and bright in the night sky, she decided now was as good a time as any to practice her bending.

It had been weeks since she had any time to try to hone her skills. Between evading the Fire Nation and traveling to Ba Sing Se with the rest of the GAang, Katara hardly had any time to herself. It was only due to Sokka's incessant whining that Aang (temporarily) relented in his search for Aapa, allowing them this one night of rest.

Katara's legs parted in a firm grasp, a move she had picked up from the blind earthbender, as she stood to take her waterbending stance in the lake, bending a water whip as she gracefully flexed her arms. She began to move more swiftly now as she thought of the coming of Sozin's comet, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. In the dead of night, she allowed her darkest fears to flow over her. What if Aang wasn't ready? He still had to find a firebending teacher, after all. More importantly, what if he _failed_?

Katara's heart sped at this thought. She cared for Aang deeply…and the thought of losing him made her chest tighten and ache. But did she _love_ him? Sure, she loved all her friends, but her love for Aang was…special.

* * *

Zuko had heard word of the Avatar and his friends traveling to the great city of Ba Sing Se and had immediately made it his mission to capture the bald monk. The Dragon of the West, though disappointed in his nephew's decision, had agreed to accompany the banished prince in his quest for redemption.

Zuko silently thanked Agni that the Avatar had slowed his travels to Ba Sing Se, making it easier for him to catch up. Using his tracking skills—something obtained only through years of rough living and misery—he had managed to follow the rebels' trail meticulously, hoping to gain the upper hand by the cover of night. He was close. He could tell by the way their footsteps deepened and narrowed that the Avatar and his cohorts were barely standing, and soon exhaustion would force them to make camp. It was then that he would make his move and finally regain his honor.

He would finally be able to return home.

As Zuko continued to follow the trail, he noticed that another pair of footsteps made a roundabout turn and deviated towards the west. Curiosity got the better of him, and as Uncle stopped to make camp, Zuko followed the trail. After pushing his way through a mile of knee-high grass and bush, he finally found his way to a secluded lake. His amber eyes scanned the distance before him for any movement and, when he found none, he turned his back to continue with the trail.

He heard it then—a faint splashing in the distance, too loud to be wayward fish, and not steady enough for a waterfall. Quietly, with all the stealth he had accomplished as the Blue Spirit, Zuko made his way to farthest end of the lake, hiding in the brush nearest the lake after the clearing.

* * *

Katara swore she could have heard footsteps in the distance and had immediately stationed herself in an aggressive stance, two water whips ready and waiting, as her eyes sought out the origin of the unsettling noise. After a few moments passed and she heard nothing, however, she relaxed and continued to practice her forms.

* * *

Zuko froze, dead-certain he had been caught as he found the waterbender in an offensive stance. She was ready and waiting for any and every sign of attack, her eyes glinting with a flash of fire and stubborn determination that caught him off guard.

He watched silently as she lowered her defenses and began to relax into the ebb and flow of her forms. Admittedly, he was entranced by the way she danced around the water, commanding it to her will with a finesse that firebenders could only dream of achieving.

Gone was the meek Water Tribe girl whom he had fought in the North. Here stood a Master who beckoned her element to her every whim and desire. Here stood a woman whose eyes held more power than Azula's blue flame. Here stood a woman whose body made Zuko's breath come shallow.

Rebel though she may be, Zuko was not blind. He had taken note of how much she had grown—in more ways than one—since their last encounter. Her dark skin glowed ethereal in the moonlight, framed by chocolate waves that clung to budding curves.

Were he a more honorable man, Zuko might have averted his eyes from the firm, full breasts on display, courtesy of the waterbender's drenched bindings. But, as had been made painfully clear to him, Zuko was all out of honor these days.

Gazing at the Avatar's waterbender and the way her shapely legs stretched and flexed in the water brought dark, forbidden thoughts to Zuko's mind. He felt the inexplicable, unexpected urge to feel that smooth, dark skin pressed up against him—to feel those sinewy legs tight against his hips.

He shook his head and growled lowly, disgusted at himself. He was a prince; she was a peasant. He shouldn't be thinking of her like that. He couldn't. They were enemies.

She rivaled him in every way. As she commanded her element, he commanded his. As she welcomed battle without fear, so did he. As she would never back down, neither would he. Both would give their all as they dueled, never yielding.

He found a smirk at the corner of his lips, his eyes glowing with the thought of engaging in a duel without restraints, engaging in combat with a person he deemed his equal.

He was looking forward to battling with the Avatar's girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Life on the road had been tough, but not so much that Katara had descended into madness. She had _definitely_ heard a rustling in the nearby brush. Whatever it was, it was too large to be a gopher but too small to be a larger predator like a bear. And it couldn't be the Fire Nation, because they would have swarmed her by now. That left either bandits or assassins. She felt her body tense and draw taut at the sound of a snapping twig. The shift in the weight of footsteps confirmed her suspicions: man.

* * *

Zuko chuckled under his breath as the frown deepened on the waterbender's face. Her movements becoming more rigid by the second.

* * *

Katara's fury came without restraint. The fact that someone was watching her while she _bathed_ was enough to set her off. Widening her stance, she lunged forward on her right leg, raising glittering droplets of lake water into the air.

"Aang, if you're in that brush you better show yourself right NOW!" she warned.

There was no answer.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you step out of that brush," she growled, turning the water droplets to shard of ice, "…or you'll regret it."

* * *

The waterbender's small display of power coupled with the husky timber of her demand sent a shot of heat right to Zuko's groin. He stifled a self-deprecating groan and remained silent, curious if she would follow through on her threat.

"I'm giving you a chance to save yourself. I don't want to hurt you," Katara urged.

Silence.

"Fine," she breathed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Stretching her arms high above her head, Katara's fingers contorted like that of a puppet master, before sending the shards of ice into the offending brush.

* * *

Damn. He really didn't think she'd go through with it.

Zuko was fast, but not fast enough. As he somersaulted out of the brush, an icicle caught the edge of his tunic, rending it in half up to the armpit on his right.

Ripping off the garment, Zuko immediately shot a fireball at her. He wasn't surprised when she blocked it with her water-shield, no hesitation.

* * *

So, the pervert who had been watching her _was_ Fire Nation. She should've known—they were all pigs…men. She rolled her eyes and tensed, awaiting the next onslaught of attack. As she stood there, she realized she had yet to see the hothead's face, only catching a glimpse of smoke and crimson. By the silhouette in the distance, she could make out that the soldier was a man of medium build and at least half a foot taller than her.

She knew she should've just let it go and get the GAang, but she couldn't. Katara didn't have many personal weaknesses, but pride was definitely one of them.

In her mind, she felt compelled to see the face of the creep who had the audacity to spy on her.

Moving with all the speed of lightning, Katara raised two water whips from the water as she jettisoned to the bank of the lake. As the figure shot a stream of fire towards her, she deflected it with the water whip and caught the perpetrator's foot with the other whip as he maneuvered away from her.

* * *

_By Agni, the Avatar's girl was fast!_

He saw her charging towards him and shot a long stream of fire in defense. But, of course, she moved out of the way just in time, deflecting it into steam with her water whip. She was getting close now—too close for his liking.

He made to run into the shadows and lose her, but she wouldn't have any of that. As he shifted his weight to the side, preparing to make for it, she struck her water whip around his right ankle, flinging him to the lake's shoreline where the moon shone brightest.

Before he could think—before he could take his next breath—the water peasant was on top of him, her legs on either side of him hips. In any other situation he wouldn't have minded a beautiful, half-naked woman pinning him down, but this one was dangerous, and she meant business.

His head was still turned away from her to the side, even as he felt the cold sting of her ice blade against his throat.

She managed to get a grip on his short hair, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"You!" she exclaimed, not quite a declaration, not quite a question.

He watched her features morph from surprise, to anger, to cold hate. "Zuko, heir to the Fire Nation, bested to by a girl. Imagine that. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

He snarled as she said his name, feeling a ravaging heat flood the pit of his stomach. "That's _Prince_ Zuko to you, peasant. And you _know_ why."

"I see no prince, here—only a banished traitor," she taunted. "And I'm _not_ a peasant. I'm the chieftain's daughter—the equivalent of a princess in my culture."

Her blade dug deeper with every word.

"And unlike you, I can go home whenever I want. You? You're nothing. You have no titles, no home, and no honor."

"And you do?" Zuko bit back, too angry to care about the drops of blood trickling down his neck.

"Of course, I do. Back home, Sokka and I would be hailed as-"

"What home? You mean that hovel of snow and ice in the South? And as for 'people,' a handful of villagers do not a nation make. It's a wonder that there are any of you left."

"There are only a handful of us left no thanks to _you_!" Katara spat—a flash of viciousness consuming her, as a dark voice whispered vengeance in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks to _me_? I had nothing to do with the raids on the South-"

" _Your_ people destroyed-"

"It's not my fault that _your_ people weren't strong enough to defend their homeland. Then again, what do you expect from people who live in huts."

Katara's eyes narrowed, her rage coming unbridled, washing over her like a tidal wave.

How. Dare. He.

The Fire Nation had taken her mother, razed her home, and decimated her people. And in her eyes, the Fire Nation Prince was no better. He had attacked the South, threatened her Gran Gran, and hunted her friends halfway across the world.

Don't even get her started on the pirates and that blasted tree.

Katara didn't think herself a hateful person. But she'd be willing to make an exception for him.

* * *

Uncle was right. Zuko never thought things through. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to taunt your enemy when they had you at their mercy. He knew had had crossed a line, but his pride kept any apology out of his mouth. Empathy was weakness. He had learned that the hard way.

A grave silence consumed them, and Zuko could feel the waterbender's wet skin become more heated, her pulse quickening as the pressure against his throat heightened. If he didn't know better, he could've sworn he saw steam coming out of her nose.

"You have no idea how much I hate you," she said quietly, her voice emotionless.

"Waterbender…" he warned, his voice low and threatening.

"My name is _Katara,_ " she screamed.

Going into this, never once did the thought of Katara killing him cross Zuko's mind. From afar, she seemed protective but, overall, a soft soul.

Now, he was seriously having his doubts.

Zuko needed to regain his advantage. He needed to distract her—his eyes darted to her lips in amused thought _—_ **without** getting killed in the process.

Despite the angry flush that took over her body, there was at least one part of the waterbender's anatomy was reacting to him.

"For someone who claims to hate me so much, your body says otherwise," he smirked, arching his back and hips to flex more firmly against hers, the friction making her erect nipples that much more apparent.

It didn't have the effect Zuko intended.

Katara's lips curled slightly as she snarled, her eyes widening at first but then turning malicious under deeply furrowed brows. She pressed the blade freely now into his neck, causing him to wince in pain as a small stream of blood began to flow rapidly.

"I should kill you now!" she hissed. "I should kill you just the same as your men killed my mother: without mercy."

"What?" Zuko questioned softly.

* * *

"You don't know?" she exhaled, scoffing in disgust. "Of course you don't. Why would a prince care about a 'hovel' in the South anyway."

She paused, trying to regain control over her voice.

"I was very young when Fire Nation soldiers invaded our Southern Water Tribe, no less than five. They'd heard a rumor that there was a waterbender in our tribe—the last in our tribe, to be exact."

Amber locked with sapphire as she spoke, never straying.

"My brother and I were in a small bank playing when it happened. We saw our father fighting with his men to defend our home. Sokka went ahead to help him; I stayed behind to find my mother. I ran as fast as I could to our home, and when I got there, there he was…" she trailed off, her voice breaking.

"Who?" she heard the prince breathe. She looked at him through tear-brightened eyes before she slowly spoke.

_He pretends to be so mature, so strong, and yet he is so naïve._

"The man who killed my mother," she choked out, stifling a sob.

"He asked her where the waterbender was, and she said she didn't know. The soldier started to get rough, and that's when I burst in. She told the man to leave me alone, and when he asked again where the waterbender was… She told him that she was the last waterbender. She said she cooperate and would go with him quietly, but he told her…" her voice broke, "…that he wasn't taking any prisoners."

"He killed her…But not before he took her dignity. No matter how much I try, I can't forget the way she screamed as I ran to get my father. I was too young to understand..."

Zuko didn't know what to say. He had been raised believing in the might and honor of the Fire Nation. He thought they were on the right side of this war. But where was the honor in raping and murdering a mother trying to protect her child?

The waterbender's story gave him pause. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Guilt churned his stomach at what he was about to do, but it had to be done. He was tired. He wanted to go home. He wanted to _belong_.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, earnestly. And he was as shocked as her to find that he did really mean it. But whether the apology was on behalf of his people or his own personal failings, Zuko didn't know.

* * *

Katara was taken aback by the prince. It was the last thing she ever expected him to say. But his eyes held no lie, to her surprise.

_Maybe he's not the monster we think he is…_

In truth, Katara didn't have the heart to kill the prince. He was just a lost kid trapped in a senseless war, like her. Roughing him up would have to be enough. She'd tie him up—to a tree (cosmic justice)—warn the others, and leave as quickly as possible.

Sokka wasn't going to be happy about losing his "beauty sleep," but it'd beat being captured and shipped off to the enemy.

As Katara worked through her plan, she felt Zuko's hands come free from her hold, making her lose her grip and pitch forward. He quickly knocked the ice dagger out of her hand and rolled them over, pinning her down in the same way she had done to him.

If looks could kill, Zuko would be a dead man, he mused.

"You-you _bastard_!" she growled.

All he did was smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

“Get off of me!” the waterbender screamed, bucking against Zuko as she tried to wriggle out of his hold.

But it seemed that her words fell on deaf ears, for every time her hips would brush against his in her struggles, his hands would only tighten around her wrists.

“For Agni’s sake. Stop _moving_ ,” he bit out lowly.

* * *

Zuko didn’t know how much more of this he could take. The way the waterbender’s slick body writhed under him, her little grunts of effort…it was testing his control. He focused on his breathing and heartbeat, trying to block out the feel of her skin against his.

But the peasant wouldn’t stop moving! As her struggles became more violent, Zuko’s grip on her began to slip.

 _Damn, she’s strong!_ While her raw strength may not have rivaled his own on any given day, fear seemed to give her a boost of power.

* * *

“STOP THIS! NOW!” came the prince’s angry command. Instantly, he raised her up slightly before slamming her back down onto the damp earth, disorienting her. In her confusion, she felt his hands bring her wrists to either side of her face, his fingers digging into her in warning. When she resisted, he bore down his hips against hers, pinning her.

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. She was trapped.

“Calm down, peasant! I don’t want to hurt you-”

“Then get _off_ of me!” she demanded, spitting in his face for good measure.

Zuko only glared. In one fluid motion, he grasped both of her wrists in his left hand and brought his right over her mouth, moving his legs to straddle her waist.

As he repositioned himself, Zuko saw the water peasant turn her face to the side and away from him, giving him the tempting view of her neck. He dipped his head, his breath teasing as he reached her ear.

He heard her sharp intake of breath as he whispered: “I have no intention of hurting you or dishonoring you.”

At this, Katara turned to face him, but Zuko hand on her mouth kept her rooted.

“But if you continue to resist me,” he warned softly, “those intentions may change.”

Zuko raised himself slowly and deliberately from the crook of the waterbender’s neck to take in her face. He wanted to see her thoughts dance across her features, wanted to know if she’d believe him. She had some of the most expressive eyes he’d ever seen, and he reveled in them.

He could feel her chest heaving as she sought to regulate her breathing. He knew that she was pissed at him and didn’t _want_ to have to seriously hurt her to gain her cooperation.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he reiterated, frustrated at the situation. “My business is solely with the Avatar. If you come quietly with me and cooperate, I promise that no harm will come to you. You have my word.”

* * *

_He’s not serious._

_Does he really think that I’ll just go with him without a fight?_

_Does he really believe that I would ever betray my brother, my friends?_

_He’s even more stupid than I thought._

Katara knew that Zuko was waiting for an answer, and she knew that he wasn’t going to like the one she was about to give. But that didn’t matter to her. She was angry. No, she was pissed. And she was going to make him pay.

“You want to know my answer?”

She saw the suspicion in the prince’s eyes. Still, he nodded.

“Come closer.”

After a moment’s hesitation, he inched his face closer to hers.

In hindsight, Zuko really should have known better. The moment he was close enough, Katara delivered a powerful headbutt that would have impressed even Sokka, sending them both sprawling away from each other.

Katara scrambled to get off of the ground and onto her feet. When she did finally right herself, she was met with a pair of burning amber eyes.

“Your ‘word’ means nothing to me.”

“You waterbending bitch!” Zuko roared, pinching his bleeding nose. 

Katara smirked. Her small victory was short lived, however, as she shot a stream of blazing fire at her. She sidestepped the potential assault, and as he grabbed hold her arm, she slapped him hard with the back of her hand.

“You’re going to regret that!” he growled, forcing Katara up against one of many nearby trees as she clawed at his face again, this time drawing blood. He drew back with a pained groan.

“Good. Now you’ll have a mark to match the other side, you monster!”

* * *

Zuko had had _enough_. He threw the waterbender against the tree and bit down savagely in the juncture between her neck and collar bone, drawing blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the waterbender holding back tears, but she did not allow herself to scream out in pain; she had too much pride.

“There,” Zuko breathed raggedly. “Now, you’re marked, too! How does it feel?”

But the waterbender refused to look at him, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

“Look at me when I talk to you, peasant,” Zuko barked as he roughly took her jaw in his right hand, forcing her to look at him.

He wanted to see the fear and hurt in her sapphire, but when his eyes met hers, he only saw revulsion. Breaking the waterbender was going to be harder than he thought.

"You disgust me,” she said.

“Oh, I do, do I?”

“Yes!”

“Tell me: Have you ever been kissed?”

“That’s none of your business!”

“I’ll take that as a no. Well, allow me to be your first.”

“NO-”

Without a second thought, Zuko’s angry lips found hers, the initial contact causing her to buck against him in shock. She struggled to break away him, but he held her tight.

"You should be happy," he taunted breathlessly against her lips. "Not many can claim the honor of being kissed a prince." 

"Pettiness looks ugly on you, Highness. It does you no favors with that scar of yours," came the waterbender's retort as she tried to dodge the attack on her lips.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, redoubling his efforts. But when he sought entrance into her mouth, Katara stomped on his foot. In retaliation, he ground lewdly against her. And when he dug his nails harshly into the small of her back, he took advantage of her gasp of pain, invading her mouth.

At this, the waterbender reeled and bit his tongue, causing him to jerk back at the sting. As he did this, she brought her knee up to its full length and kicked him square in the chest, making his stumble back several feet.

Zuko wasn’t sure what happened next, but he felt something sharp hit him on the back of his head, clouding his vision. As he tried to regain his balance, he saw a flying projectile and what appeared to be a young, dark-skinned boy giving him a look that bespoke promises of pain and death.

"Sokka!” he heard the waterbender cry in relief, as the boy came running towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcome but not expected. Thanks in advance to everyone who comments; they add a little spark of joy to my day :)

Sokka was restless. Something wasn’t right.

He’d lost count of how many times he had tossed and turned in his little makeshift tent. So much for “beauty sleep.”

He didn’t know how to explain it. Years of hard living with his sister had strengthened their bond, and he could feel in his heart that something was troubling her, that something was…off. Cautiously, he poked his head outside of his tent and saw that the others were still sleeping.

Maybe he was overthinking things. Surely, Aang or Toph would’ve sensed if something was wrong. Sokka was sure his sister was alright, that she was safe, and lay back stiffly on the furs of his tent.

He closed his eyes once more and waited for sleep to come to him. And he waited. And waited. And waited.

He sighed exasperatedly, jolting upright. _I’m just going to have to check on her if I’m ever going to get any sleep._

“Stupid Katara…having to worry about her all the time…never lets me get any rest!” he mumbled. 

He was peeved now, but that couldn’t be helped. Braving the night chill, Sokka tiptoed to Katara’s tent, making sure not to disturb the others. As he peeled back the flaps to her tent, Sokka stumbled around to find his sister’s form in the darkness.

“Katara?” he asked grumpily, stepping fully inside of the tent now. He went to her sleeping furs in the far-left corner of the tent, trying to search out her body. When he found none, he panicked.

“Katara?!” he whispered loudly, frantically rummaging through her belongings. Sokka’s heart was racing now. He had never known his baby sister to be gone out this late at night. Something must have happened.

_Where could she be?_

_Think, Sokka, think! You’re the meat-and-idea guy, so figure something out!_

In his effort to calm his rising panic, Sokka’s eyes noticed a pair of now-fading footprints leading away from the tent and towards the distant clearing.

“Must be Katara’s,” he whispered to himself. He arched a brow and stroked his chin, eyeing the footprints before smacking himself in the forehead.

_Duh! We’re the only ones who’ve made camp here!_

Sokka strode out of the tent with a sense of uncertainty, carefully processing the gravity of the situation. He looked over to the tent of the sleeping Avatar and then back to his. His eyes continually darting back and forth in an effort to come to a decision.

_Should I wake, Aang?_

_The last thing I want to do is send Aang into the Avatar state when he can’t even control himself…and that’s exactly what’s going to happen if he starts panicking about Katara…or worse…if something has happened to her._

_No. I have to find her. Dad gave me one job before I left and that was to ‘look out for Katara and protect her.’ If anyone is going to kick ass, it’s going to be me. It’s my responsibility…my job as a brother._

As Sokka made his way back to his tent, his stomach grumbled loudly and he frowned, clutching his stomach.

_Katara is SO going to owe me breakfast when this is all over!_

Quickly grabbing his boomerang from his bag, Sokka followed the trail of footsteps from his sister’s tent to the clearing. Ten minutes into his search, Sokka noticed that the footprints began to fade and then disappeared altogether. He was now stuck with no clues as to where his sister might be.

He traveled aimlessly for a while, before spotting a lake in the distance a few yards away.

He rolled his eyes. _Of course, she would go to the lake…stupid waterbending sister._

As he neared the lake he yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Katara!” he called, breaking into a brisk walk now.

"KATARA!” he yelled, now at the shoreline of the lake. His eyes sought out clues to his sister’s disappearance when saw something in the distance north of the shoreline.

He ran now, falling to his knees as he stared at the object before him. Tentatively, he picked it up with the tips of his fingers. It was a piece of cloth from his sister’s wrappings—yes, he knew what her wrappings looked like since he did the gang’s laundry once a month. It was torn and speckled with…blood.

Sokka gripped the cloth tightly in his palm, his knuckles turning white. He didn’t know if Katara was alive, dead, or hurt. All he knew was that he **had** to find her, and he was going to kill whoever hurt her.

Sokka ran as fast as his body would allow him towards the lake’s end, following two new sets of footprints that were smeared with struggle. Up ahead, he heard rustling and saw light peek out from over the brush.

Sokka felt a knot tighten in his stomach and as he heard distinct feminine screaming up ahead.

* * *

Sokka braced himself to a running halt and tried to calm down as he took in the scene before him. He saw his sister a few feet away in nothing but her sheer, dirtied bindings being assaulted by a shirtless man.

_I’M GOING TO RIP THIS BASTARD’S HEAD OFF!!!!_

Sokka’s nostril flared in ire as he gripped his trusty boomerang securely in his palm. Timing was everything, his father had told him, and so he waited patiently for the right moment to strike. His palm itched as he endured the torture of watching this—this animal violate his sister. It made his blood boil.

It was in that moment, however, that Katara had somehow managed to push the creep off of her and deliver a powerful quick to his chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

Now was the time to strike, and Sokka didn’t waste any time. With a precise flick of his wrist, Sokka sent his boomerang flying, making a snapping sound as it hit its target before returning to its master.

As the figure, disoriented, turned to see his attacker, Sokka’s eyes narrowed further as he saw his sister’s defiler: Zuko.

Oh, he would deal with Zuko, but right now his sister was his main concern. He glanced over to see Katara’s soft eyes meet his, a cross of relief and panic marring her features.

“Sokka!” she cried, her voice riddled with relief and panic. He ran towards her, pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Katara,” he began, pulling away to look at her in her face, “are you alright? Did he hurt you?” he asked, turning his head to glower at Zuko (who was still trying to right himself).

“I’m fine,” she said, her eyes holding back stubborn tears, but he knew that she wasn’t by the way her voice shook. She would never admit it, but he knew for a fact that scared and embarrassed.

“I’m fine,” she repeated, burrowing her head into his chest. “You know, for once in my life, I’m actually glad to see you,” she smiled looking up at him. But Sokka’s face frown only deepened at what he saw: her lips bruised and bleeding in one corner.

“What?” she asked, seeing his eyes harden once more. “What is it?”

“I’m going to KILL HIM!” he shouted, breaking away from Katara and charging towards Zuko, tackling him to the ground just as he had finally regained his balance.

“WHAT’S _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!” Sokka roared as he struck the firebender repeatedly. “THE WOMEN IN THE FIRE NATION WEREN’T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? YOU HAVE TO TRY AND TAKE MY SISTER?!”

“Sokka” Katara called. “Sokka, stop! You’ll kill him!”

“I intend to!” Sokka snarled, raising his boomerang to strike.

* * *

Katara had **never** seen her brother like this before. He was always laughing and joking and trying to cheer you up; he was the life of their little gang—not a monster. Sokka couldn’t kill a fly even if he tried, but here he was, with literal blood on his hands (er, knuckles). Granted, Zuko deserved his beating, but Katara couldn’t watch her brother do something he’d regret later on. She couldn’t watch him destroy himself for her sake.

Quick as lightning, she ran to her brother and stopped him just in time, grabbing his wrist before the weapon made contact with Zuko’s temple.

“STOP!” she yelled—her voice tinged with pleading.

“Katara—” he ground out, staring at his sister in shock.

“Please. Don’t do this, Sokka!” she plead, tears forming in her eyes. “He’s not worth it.”

The young Water Tribe warrior hesitated.

“Sokka, I know you. know my brother, and he's not a killer. If you kill him,” she said, pointing at Zuko, “then you’re no better than he is, no better than his people.”

She saw Sokka’s breathing slow and calm and continued speaking softly.

“Do you really think killing Zuko is going to solve anything? Did Dad try to hunt down the man who stole his wife, our mother?” she breathed, her voice breaking.

She saw the hesitation in her brother’s eyes and pulled the boomerang out of his grasp, sighing in relief as he did not fight her.

“What do you want me to do, Katara?” Sokka asked, still pinning the firebender. “Just let him go?”

“I’m simply asking for you not to kill him. Let him live, Sokka, for my sake…please.”

Silence consumed them in the seconds that approached before Sokka spoke to her again.

“Fine,” Sokka breathed coldly, punching Zuko one last time before getting up to face his sister. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, hugging her brother tightly once more.

"But just for the record, I think this is a mistake." He sighed resignedly. "Come on, we have to get back to camp and warn the others!”

Sokka took his sister's hand and began leading her away from the lake and the battered prince. They only had it a few yards before they felt incoming heat against their backs. Breaking apart, they tumbled to the ground, barely avoiding impact with the molten lance that now set the path forward afire. 

"I don't think so," came an all too familiar voice.

Katara looked over her shoulder to see Zuko rising steadily off the ground, his palms holding growing flames as he spoke directly to Sokka: “You should have killed me when you had the chance, peasant. Because I can assure you that I won’t be nearly as merciful!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love :)

Zuko rose unevenly to his feet, his breathing labored.

He saw red.

No one save his father, Fire Lord Ozai, had laid _ever_ laid a hand against him—much less a peasant. He felt humiliated, but more than that—he felt vengeful.

He was the crown prince of the Fire Nation. How dare these—these dirty water rats disrespect him? Oh, he’d show them the consequences of offending Fire Nation royalty—starting with the water wench’s brother.

His palms itched, growing hotter and hotter, before bursting into two jetting flames. He watched as the peasants made with their escape through a haze of madness. For all his misdeeds, Zuko had never considered himself a soulless person, but today he would be just that. He had to be. If he was ever going to return home, he needed to capture the Avatar. And what better way to do that than to take his little girlfriend prisoner?

He knew the Avatar was sweet on the waterbender and, given enough time, his desire to save her would outweigh his better judgment to get to Ba Sing Se. Oh, Zuko had no doubt that the Avatar would come for her. To him, it was just a matter of time.

His mind was already made up; he needed take the waterbender captive. But first, he needed to get rid of her brother…permanently.

“You should’ve killed me when you had the chance, peasant. Because I can assure you that I won’t be nearly as merciful!”

Zuko mimicked the movements he had practiced a thousand times before, concentrating on his hatred and visualizing his end goals. In the end, he manifested the cold-blooded fire…and directed it to the boy.

“NO!” the waterbender screamed, making her way to her brother in an attempt to save him. But it was too late.

Sokka never stood a chance. He took the full force of the lightning to his chest, the force of which sent him flying before falling limply to the ground.

“NO!” Katara cried in anguish, scrambling to her feet and running to her brother. She threw herself to her knees as she approached him, turning his body over.

“Sokka! SOKKA!” she sobbed, her voice breaking as she cradled his face in her arms. “Answer me, Sokka, _please_!” she said, placing her hand on his burnt, shriveled chest. She couldn’t feel a heartbeat. She couldn’t feel any breath coming from his lungs.

“He’s not going to answer you.”

Katara looked over her shoulder to see Zuko standing over her. His face held no hint of guilt, no shadow of remorse, nothing. He just stared at her, waiting.

“What have you done?” Katara murmured brokenly, rocking back and forth, hugging her brother. “What have you done?! There’s no pulse. I can’t feel his heartbeat.”

“You gave me no choice.”

“I should’ve let him kill you! _I_ should’ve killed you,” she said, weeping.

“Yeah. You should have. I warned you what would happen if you didn’t cooperate.”

Katara lost it. She launched herself at Zuko, slapping him before trying to wrap her hands around his neck.

“Die! Just _die_ ,” she begged, tears streaming down her face.

Zuko removed her hands from his neck but allowed her to take out her frustration on his already-bruised torso. He would let her vent, let her have her moment of grief. He’d just killed her brother in front of her eyes, after all. He owed her that much.

* * *

Katara was hurt and she was exhausted. Her knuckles stung badly, but it didn’t stop her from punching Zuko one last time in the nose, pulling back only when she heard a satisfying snap. In a surreal moment, she rolled off of the firebender and lay next to him, panting, too defeated to care.

She didn’t know how long she stayed like that, crying as she listened to the prince’s ragged breathing. But she stopped immediately when she heard it.

“K-Kat.”

Katara’s heart skipped a beat as she heard her brother’s wheezing. She turned to see Sokka taking small, shallow breaths, his breathing haggard. Katara tried to get up when saw Zuko stir, only to stumble in her speed and twist her ankle. Rough alabaster hands quickly overtook her, binding her wrists with a strip of cloth from his torn pant leg.

“No. Please!” she begged. “Let me help him. _Please_.”

“Quiet!” Zuko commanded. “Don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be. You saw what happened the last time you disobeyed me.”

“Let go of me! Please! I can help him! He doesn’t have to die. Please—I’m begging you!” Katara dropped to her knees in supplication. It did nothing to move the stony prince. Reaching out, he gripped her upper arm and begun dragging her away.

“Where are we going?!” she asked, trying to stop their movement with the heels of her feet.

“I’m taking you with me; that’s all you need to know.”

“Please, Zuko. He’s in pain! I need to help him.”

Zuko turned to face her then, a considering look on his face. She felt his body tense against her as he gripped her arm tighter, only to feel it slacken moments later. He said nothing, only giving her a curt nod.

Pivoting, the pair made their way toward Sokka. Never breaking their stride, Zuko gathered Sokka’s boomerang as they approached.

They halted abruptly as Zuko turned to face Katara, her eyes speculative.

“Turn around,” he ordered.

“What? Why-” she began.

“You’re in no position to ask questions, peasant,” he sneered, grabbing her arm roughly. “When I say, ‘Turn around,’ I mean, ‘ _Turn around_ ,’” he finished, pushing her away from him until her back met his eyes.

No faster had the firebender turned her around did the waterbender turn back. “What’re you going to do to him?”

“Your brother’s in pain, peasant.”

“I can help him!”

“He’s dying. The only thing that’ll help him is to end his suffering.”

Her eyes widened, first with confusion and misunderstanding and then with shock.

“If anything,” Zuko ground out, “I’m showing mercy.”

With that, Zuko turned back to Sokka, ready to deliver the killing blow.

“NO!” Katara screamed, pushing Zuko out of the way and throwing herself over her brother’s body.

“Get out of the way,” Zuko said through clenched teeth; his patience was far beyond wearing thin. It was ready to snap. “All you’re doing is prolonging his suffering. Is that what you want?”

Katara remained unmoved. Zuko managed to rip her away from her brother, throwing her a few paces away.

“Wait! I’m…I’m a healer,” she divulged. Zuko arched a brow, an unreadable expression flashing across his face. “I can save him but we’re running out of time. You don’t _have_ to kill him.”

Katara saw the firebender hesitate, his hands retreating from her brother’s neck and falling to his side.

Slowly, he made his way towards her, and with each step he took, Katara stepped back until she felt bark against her skin. She gasped at the sudden contact, turning her head to see what she had hit in relfex; when she looked back, the enemy was already upon her. She noticed with a growing discomfort that his eyes were darker than usual, making her feel a fear that she had never known and dared not show.

“What do you want?” she asked cautiously. She saw Zuko smirk before intimidatingly crowding her space.

“I’ll make a deal with your, peasant,” he said slyly, toying with a strand of her hair. “I’ll allow you to tend to your brother if you give me your word that you’ll come away with me quietly—no questions asked.”

“Forget it!” she responded hotly, putting her hands on his bare chest to push him away. But he was faster and caught her wrists, pulling her closer to him.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to respond,” he chided. “Because if you refuse, I’ll make you watch as I slit your brother’s throat…and I’ll take you anyway. Either way, it’s a win-win for me. So, what’ll it be, waterbender?”

Katara closed her eyes, bowing her head in defeat. “I’ll go with you,” she said quietly. “I-I won’t fight.”

Zuko tipped her chin forward. “Your word, waterbender.”

“Yes, you have my word.”

“Say it.”

“I won’t fight you. I’ll do whatever you say. I swear.”

“Hmmm,” he mused thoughtfully. “You’ll do whatever I say?”

Katara nodded solemnly.

“I don’t believe you.”

“What can I do to make you believe-”

“Do you find me attractive, waterbender.”

“No,” she answered vehemently.

 _At least, she’s honest._ Zuko felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

“Good. Kiss me.”

Katara’s eyes flew to his. “You can’t be serious.”

“Time’s dwindling for your brother, waterbender. Now’s the chance to prove yourself. Kiss me.”

Scowling, Katara closed the distance between them before pecking the prince on the lips.

“Is that what constitutes kissing in the South? Maybe it's as they say: Cold climate, cold women.”

“Like you could do any better-” Katara muttered saucily under her breath.

Before she could even finish her thought, Zuko was on her, his lips insistent yet surprisingly gentle. She startled, and as she tried to break away, she felt his hand come to cup the back of her head, denying her escape. Unlike their first kiss, he slid his tongue against her lips, coaxing entry. Katara didn't know what came over her, but she allowed it, and his tongue danced around hers. Later, Katara would look back on the moment and admit that the kiss was not wholly unpleasant.

After what seemed like an age, Zuko finally pulled back, allowing Katara to breathe. “That’s a kiss,” he said plainly.

When she caught her breath, Katara did the first thing that came to her mind: she slapped him.

“How dare you! Have you no shame?” she spat, her chest heaving with her rage. Before she could even take two steps, Zuko had her back against his chest, immobilizing her.

“You accuse _me_ of dishonor after you just gave me your word that you wouldn’t fight me?” Katara looked unsure of herself for a moment before schooling her face into one of righteous fury.

"Strike me one more time, waterbender, and it'll be the last thing you ever do,” he whispered venomously in her ear. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,” she winced.

“I should end your brother here and now for your foolishness-”

“No-”

“But I’m feeling merciful.” He removed himself from her in one fluid motion, pulling her up in the process.

“Go and do what you can for your stupid brother,” he said, watching the glimmer of hope flicker in her eyes as he removed her binds. “But know this: If you try to escape or get out of our deal in any way, I **will** end your brother and do even worse to you.”

Katara nodded gravely before running to her brother’s side. _He would make it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed or left Kudos <3

Zuko made sure to keep his eye on the peasant as she skillfully pulled water from the surrounding blades of grass, manipulating the droplets to encase her hands. As she knelt at her brother’s side, placing her hands on his burned chest, Zuko watched in amazement as her gloved hands began to glow, knitting the broken skin and tissue back together. Unconsciously, Zuko pressed his own hand against his scarred cheek. He wondered how different things might have turned out if there’d been a waterbender around to heal him after his father’s punishment.

Minutes passed as Katara worked her craft, her brow sweaty and furrowed in concentration. With no small amount of hesitation, she finally withdrew and turned back to the prince.

“What is it?” he asked, noting her apprehension.

“It’s not good. He’s in bad shape,” Katara admitted accusingly. “I’ve repaired the worst of the damage, but he’ll need more treatment.”

“So, he’ll live?”

“He’s stable for now,” she conceded, choosing her words carefully. “But he still has a long way to go…I need more water and time to help with the healing.”

“Do you think I’d be stupid enough to let you near any water?”

“I won’t try anything. I just want to help him. I swear!”

Zuko considered her for a long while before muttering angrily under his breath. He really should have just left the boy there, but his guilt got the better of him. He grunted, casting his eyes heavenward.

Unexpectedly, Zuko rushed toward Katara. At least, that’s what she thought until he bypassed her and scooped up her brother.

“Guess I’ll be taking two prisoners today,” Zuko said, mentally reworking his plan. Yes, that could work: One prisoner to lure the Avatar, and another prisoner to keep the other in check. “Behave yourself and you can heal him some more later.”

“When?”

“ _Later_ ,” Zuko stressed, tying her hands—again. _“_ Now, walk.”

“He could take a turn for the worse at any moment. Besides, where are we going?” Katara asked, blindly stepping forward.

“And I could just leave him here for the animals and take you with me now. Is that what you want?”

“No.”

“Then be grateful and stop pestering me.”

Katara scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“And keep walking ahead until I say otherwise. Remember: One wayward step and I snap your brother’s neck.”

“Thank you.” Katara said quietly after a beat. “For letting me help him.” Her tone was sincere, and Zuko didn’t know why, but those two little words seemed to irk him all the more. Though, if he was being honest with himself, her sincerity is what bothered him the most. The waterbender had swallowed her pride, just as he had desired earlier. And yet…her new-found subservience rankled him. Confused, he pushed the uncomfortable feeling aside, settling for silence.

* * *

It didn’t take long before they found Iroh, who had set up camp and was now seated before the campfire in meditation.

“Prince Zuko,” he rasped as the trio neared, eyes still shut in concentration. “And I see you’ve brought company.”

“Uncle,” Zuko called. “These are two of the Avatar’s companions. I’ve taken them prisoner. I need you to secure a vessel charted for the Fire Nation as quickly as possible.”

Iroh opened his eyes, taking in the scene before him: the prince, badly wounded, carrying another boy just barely clinging to life. At the prince’s side was a comely, if not somewhat battered, young woman, hands bound.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“As I’ve said, I’ve taken these two prisoners. The Avatar is fond of this one,” Zuko said, nudging the waterbender. “He’ll come for her. And when he does, we’ll capture him.”

Iroh eyed the young woman thoughtfully, a silent apology on his face, before turning his gaze to the boy in Zuko’s arms.

“Are you responsible for this, Prince Zuko?” Iroh questioned darkly, darting his eyes to Sokka’s limp body.

“He attacked. I fought back.”

Zuko could see the bitter disappointment in his Uncle’s eyes. Yet, the General did not rebuke him.

“Very well, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said resignedly. “I will get us a ship headed for home. Meet me at port at daybreak. This should give you enough time to rest a moment and travel to town. Do not be late. The Avatar is near, and I don’t think he would take kindly to the damage you’ve dealt his friends.”

Zuko nodded and made quick work of shackling the waterbender and her brother as Iroh departed.

* * *

“Sooner or later, Aang’s going to notice that we’re missing,” Katara said, breaking the silence. “And if he doesn’t, Toph certainly will.”

“Toph?” Zuko asked, feigning disinterest.

“An earthbender. A powerful one. She can see with her feet.”

Zuko quirked a brow. “So why hasn’t she rescued you by now then?”

“I don’t know,” Katara replied, mostly to herself, wondering where her friends were—and what was taking them so long.

“It’s still dark. And I’m guessing we’re far enough away from your camp that it’ll take the Avatar at least a few hours on foot to find us.”

“He has a glider. It won’t take him that long to find us. Especially, if I scream.”

“But you won’t do that,” Zuko said confidently, outing the campfire with a suave movement of his wrist.

“No. I won’t,” Katara echoed hollowly, eyes fixed on the dying embers as she listened to Sokka’s wheezing.

“Don’t look so worried, waterbender. Just do as I say and you’ll get out of this alive.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” she confessed, resting her head against her drawn knees.

“Your brother will be fine as long as you behave.” She cast him a doubtful look before burrowing her head again.

“And Aang?”

“He’ll be delivered to Fire Lord Ozai.”

“What’ll happen to him?”

“I think you know,” Zuko said quietly.

“He’s just a boy.”

“Not just a boy,” Zuko corrected. “He's the _Avatar_. How did you really think this was going to end? With the Fire Lord and Avatar holding hands and becoming friends?”

“No, of course not…I just...I didn't think it would be like this.”

Silence.

“You don’t have to do this, Zuko. You could let us go. You could do the right thing.”

“I tried doing the right thing once,” she heard Zuko say, his fingers absentmindedly stroking his scar. “Look where it got me.”

_Did his father do that to him? How could a father do that to his own child?_

“Zuko-”

“Rest your eyes, waterbender. You’ve got a long journey ahead of you.”


End file.
